


Опалённая весна

by ni_a_pteros



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mostly Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Исполнение с Эльф-феста по заявке:Трандуил/Элронд. АУ, магический поединок. Они могут сражаться вместе против сил зла, или же, по каким-то причинам друг против друга. Магия леса против магии эльфийского кольца и наследственной силы майа.Написано в 2015.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 2





	Опалённая весна

Это длится не один десяток лет.  
При редких встречах ничего не меняется. Улыбка – лезвие в ножнах, мягкий наклон головы, на самой грани дружелюбия и равнодушия, взгляд – как глухая монолитная стена. Владыка Зелёного леса принимает дорогого гостя, доброго друга, Элронда-Полуэльфа.  
Элронд привычен и к яростным вспышкам, и к затяжному ледяному молчанию.  
Позволь мне, - твёрдо просит он: спокойными жестами, неизменной, непробиваемой учтивостью, опущенными вовремя ресницами, ясным налётом солнечного света, что он приносит на своих плеча во мрак Лихолесья, - позволь мне помочь.  
Сухим, навсегда въевшимся в язык горчащим вкусом пепла – пепла знакомой, похожей, страшной потери – просит.  
Нет! нет! нет! – чеканит в ответ Трандуил: спиной, прямее древка копья, острым разлётом тёмных бровей, несгибаемой линией рта, нарочными чудачествами, бешенным упрямством сознающего ущербность сырого сумрака подземелий, - ни за что.  
Ни за что.  
Это длится не один десяток лет. Майарской крови в нём разве что капля – кипящий золотой сгусток нездешнего света, и упорство прабабки досталось полной мерой его брату. Элронд привык быть мудрее, гибче, сдержанней.  
Привык, что есть мгновения, когда лучше – сдаться.  
Но сейчас он не может.  
Он нажимает на границы мягко, твёрдо, неизменно – одной лишь волей, и кипящая золотая россыпь в крови отзывается. Наследное упорство тоже.  
Воля его приходит волной – благодатью, удачей, жизнью, льётся в Лихолесье полным потоком, впитывается во влажную чёрную землю, вздымается гордыми ветвями древ, жаждущими солнца, наполняет собой сонную тёмную воду.  
Лес дрожит, вспоминая. Снова вспоминая, каково это – дышать. _Зелёный лес_ , не Лихолесье.  
Лес дрожит, сопротивляясь. Корчится, сминается, костенеет – отторгает дар – воля его владыки сильна. Элронд почти видит точёные пальцы, стискивающие подлокотники трона, чувствует тяжёлое дыхание гнева и непомерных усилий.  
Элронд нажимает снова и снова, надеясь дотянуться вглубь – до чёрной язвы на границах, до гнездовища холодного липкого мрака. Не победить – но загнать в границы, сжать, стиснуть обручами слов и песен.  
Элронд не певец – но он может. Наследие прабабки в нём мало, но живо.  
Он тянется кружевом слов, спутанным комком свивающейся мелодии – к стиснутым ледяным пальцам, к взмокшим бледным вискам, к узкой морщинке между бровей, к пергаментной коже скул, к светлому серебру волос.  
Он всё-таки слишком сильно человек, его утешения - это прикосновения и обещания, покорение через хроа, если фэа недоступно.  
Позволь, - просит он, закрывая глаза у себя в Имладрисе.  
Когда-то он просил прямо, предлагал, убеждал, искал решения, глядя глаза в глаза, в тронном зале сумрачных чертогов – просил, как низший высшего, не зная, чем ещё утишить безмерную гордость более слабого. Просящий того, кто по всем правилам должен был просить сам.  
Ни за что, - скрежещущее отзывается Лес, - прочь! Прочь!  
Но чужие пальцы как будто согреваются.  
Цветущая весна.  
Цветущая весна, опалённая, покалеченная, запертая в склеп.  
Лес гибнет, прогибаясь с двух сторон. Тьма наступает с юга, Элронд с запада.  
Волшебство сталкивается, сплетаясь в жуткие живые клубки. Конечно, им с Трандуилом далеко до Саурона и владычицы Мелиан*, но Элронд понимает, что всё же пришла пора отступить.  
Ещё раз проявить мудрость, а не горячность сердца, в котором слишком мало эльфийского покоя вечности.  
…Кольцо стискивает палец, просится, требует; кольцо, верно, проломило бы отчаянную защиту, смололо бы её ураганом, смело бы – или нет. Элронд не желает проверять. Вилья создано, чтобы созидать, а не рушить. Даже во благо.  
Элронд отступает, и золотое, дрожащее солнце уходит с ближних опушек, густеет вода ручьёв. Уходит и бесполезная борьба. Ветви изломанных ею деревьев уже не обретут прежнюю плавность, но родятся новые деревья.  
Пусть даже не скоро.  
Пепел горчит сильнее обычного, но Элронд знает, что это ненадолго.  
Ненадолго – чуждое эльфам понятие, но ожидание, ожидание им знакомо. 

Когда владычица Галадриэль на Белом совете в честь похода гномов одним лишь плавным движением плеч даёт понять, что больше не намерена терпеть происходящее в Дол-Гулдуре, ей даже не надо соприкосновения разумов, чтобы знать о согласии Элронда.  
Галадриэль едва заметно улыбается уголками губ.  
Элронд прикрывает глаза и расправляет плечи.  
Ожидание кончилось. 

Когда он следующий раз видит Трандуила, лицом к лицу, как в первый раз, на языке ощущается кровь, металл и острый сок молодой зелени. Пепла больше нет.

**Author's Note:**

> * имеется в виду долина Нан Дунгортеб, ничейная земля между землями, подвластными Саурону, и Дориатом. Там смешивались чары Мелиан и Саурона, и вследствие этого долина была наполнена "ужасом и безумием".


End file.
